Telescope
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Sakuya mendapat hadiah dari seseorang tak dikenal. Siapa orang itu pun Sakuya tidak mengenalnya. Apa isi hadiah tersebut? Apakah membuat Sakuya bahagia? Short story! Sakuya Shina. #41


**Telescope**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Hoshi wa Utau (Twinkle Star) © Natsuki Takaya

**Warning: OOC, typos (maybe?), masih berhubungan dengan bintang | Genre: Friendship | Rate: K+ | Main Character: Sakuya Shina**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Ciptaan teknologi milik manusia membuat semua mata memandang langit lewat teleskop. Bintang-bintang jauh bisa terlihat lewat benda ini. _

Sosok perempuan berambut cokelat panjang sebahu mendapatkan hadiah dari orang tidak dikenal. Hadiah itu dikirim melalui via pos. Hadiah itu ada di depan rumah Sakuya dan Kanade. Sakuya yang baru pulang sekolah melihat benda besar di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Ini apa? Apa punya Kanade?" tanya Sakuya bingung menatap benda terbungkus rapi di depan pintu rumah Kanade dan Sakuya. "Lebih baik aku bawa masuk saja. Mungkin Kanade tahu tentang ini."

Sakuya membawa masuk benda besar dan berat ke dalam rumahnya. Hadiah bisa dibilang begitu diletakkan di ruang tamu. Dibiarkan saja begitu. Sakuya merasa penasaran apa yang ada di dalam hadiah terbungkus itu. Sakuya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaian sekolah ke pakaian biasa.

Sakuya mendengar suara pintu dibuka berarti Kanade sudah pulang dari kerja. Sakuya buru-buru keluar sekalian mempertanyakan siapa mengirim hadiah itu ke rumah mereka. "Apa Kana-_chan_ yang punya barang ini?"

"Kenapa kamu begitu, Sakuya? Orang baru pulang, kamu malah bertanya begitu," Kanade menghela napas pada Sakuya yang muncul dari kamar hanya untuk menanyakan hadiah ada di ruang tamu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kana-_chan_," Sakuya menunduk malu. Diangkat kembali wajah Sakuya dan mengucapkan, "Selamat datang kembali, Kana-_chan_."

"Hn." Itu saja yang diucapkan Kanade. Sakuya sudah terbiasa pada kelakuan Kanade yang spontan dan dingin. Kanade duduk di samping hadiah besar itu, mencari tahu siapa pengirim hadiah besar itu. "Hadiah ini untukmu, Sakuya. Dari orang tidak dikenal. Katanya, tolong dijaga baik-baik karena ini akan menjadi benda kesayanganmu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Sakuya terkejut, langsung duduk di samping hadiah besar itu. Sakuya melihat kertas aneh berukuran sedang dengan gambar bintang di sekitarnya. Kertas yang sangat cantik. "Jadi, ini buatku?"

Kanade mengangguk.

Sakuya tidak sabar lagi membuka bungkusan tersebut. Sakuya merobek semua kertas-kertas bungkusan barang tersebut. Saat muncul kotak besar, Sakuya membuka dengan hati-hati. Sakuya dan Kanade tercengang melihat sebuah benda besar berwarna putih hitam. Bentuknya panjang beserta penyangganya.

"I-ini... teleskop?" Sakuya menutup mulut memakai tangan. Sungguh takjub dan tidak percaya pada apa dilihatnya. "I-ini untukku?"

"Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untukmu, Sakuya," jawab Kanade membelai rambut cokelat Sakuya memasang wajah tersenyum. Sakuya langsung memeluk benda tersebut dengan wajah bersyukur.

"Terima kasih pada orang yang telah memberikanku teleskop," kata Sakuya menangis terharu. Sakuya merasa hadiah ini adalah hadiah di mana permulaan untuk mengembalikan kehidupan yang dulu bisa kembali seperti semula.

Sakuya membawa teleskop ke kamarnya, dan menyimpan di samping tempat tidurnya. Sakuya duduk di tempat tidur dan merasa gembira. Rasa syukur kepada orang yang telah memberikannya membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada terindah ke depannya asal bisa tersenyum terus.

"Aku senang karena ada yang memberikanku teleskop ini. Terima kasih, kami-_sama_." Sakuya tertidur. Entah kenapa hatinya sangat lega saat hadiah tersebut datang ke rumahnya. Rasa lega juga terasa saat membukanya.

Inilah rasa terima kasih pada orang yang telah memberikannya hadiah yaitu... teleskop.

_Benda yang bisa melihat jarak jauh langit di ujung sana. Seperti apa bintang-bintang bercahaya tersebut._

_Benda ini adalah teleskop._

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Saya buat fic ini untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun. Selamat ultah, ya! Semoga kamu selalu diberi senyuman yang indah! Aamiin.

Hug from,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Thanks to Reading!**


End file.
